


Running

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV South Italy, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I realise, I've been running from this love for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

_“I won’t be gone long Lovi, just going to the store~” His lips grazed the hollow of my neck, making me shiver and him laugh._ __  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you crazy tomato bastard, see you later.” I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, not even turning to look as I heard the door close behind him. I had far more pressing things on my mind, like my book.  
  
I don’t know how long it was before the knocking.  
  
“Dumbass lost his key again.” I mumbled, hearing the doorbell go off like a fire alarm. Yawning and stretching and making no hurry, I meandered towards the door, opening it. Nope, not the idiot, it was our neighbour Leon, the one who works at the corner store. He was breathing hard, and he looked like he’d run here all the way from work.  
  
“Lovino, Toni’s-” he huffed- “there’s been a shooting.”  
  


_If I was any less of a man, I would have fainted. The blood drained from my face, my body, as if it was all stuck in my chest, threatening to make it explode. But there was no time for that._

* * *

And now I’m running.  
  
Gone in a flash, no shoes, unbuttoned shirt flapping behind me like a tattered flag.  
  
This isn’t happening. Not today. Not now. Not ever.  
  
NO.  
  
Because I swear to god, if something’s happened to him-  
  
NO.  
  
I never tell him I love him.  
  
NO. What do I do? I call him a bastard, blow him off, shy away from his affection. I don’t mean any of it. I love him, his voice, his smell, his body, his touch. He’s everything to me, and I never tell him any of this. Because while I’m running to get to him, I realize that I’ve been running away from this love for way too long.  
  
The closer I get, the more real it is. Sirens, lights, too many people, blocking my path, blocking my view. LET ME THROUGH! I can’t breathe, my lungs are on fire.  
  
I push through the crowd, right up to the yellow police tape.  
Bodies covered in white sheets. Broken glass. Flashing lights. Where? Where is he?  
  
“Lovino-"  
  
No, I don’t see him. I can hear someone calling my name, but I can’t look away. If he’s under one of those sheets- oh god I might pass out.  
  
“Lovino-"  
  
Someone tugs on my sleeve. I turn, fiery tears in my eyes. It’s a little girl, pointing through the sea of wide eyes and cameras.  
  
There he is.  
  
Not under a white sheet.  
  
“Lovino-” I can barely hear him, but his voice is unmistakable. He’s next to an ambulance opening his arms, calling for me.  


Black eye, bloody nose, but breathing. I’ve never felt this feeling in my life.  
Right there, right in front of all those people, those wide eyes and their cameras, I jump into his arms and kiss him harder than I’ve ever kissed anyone before. I can’t speak, I have no words, but I hope he knows, I hope he knows that I love him.  
  
We break apart, our lips brushing together, breath tickling each other’s faces.  
  
“I-“  
  
“I know.” He says. God, for a moment I thought I’d lost that voice forever. “Te amo.”

* * *

_“Thanks to the efforts of one brave citizen, Antonio Fernandez, the gunman was disarmed and subdued when the police arrived on scene. Fernandez reportedly jumped the assailant from behind, knocking the weapon out of reach and engaging the shooter in a fistfight before knocking him unconscious, preventing more deaths. The gunman has been charged with the murders of the three victims, as well as assault against the other five who were wounded. Fernandez is being commended as a local hero for his courageous actions.”_  
  
“Ha, look at that Lovi, I’m a hero!” Toni pointed at the TV.  
  
“Yeah yeah, don’t let it get to your head ba-” I paused. No. I’m not running from this love anymore.  
  
“I lo-” I choked, blushing. “I’m glad you’re okay, but I still think you’re crazy.”  
  
“I love you too Roma~” His lips were on my neck again, and for once I didn’t want to stop shivering.


End file.
